customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Shadow (Reality 2312.8)
Michael "Iron" Shadow, or more commonly referred to as Michael Shadow, is a covert agent for the secret organization that is the Hero Recon Team. He is very experienced in hand-to-hand combat, and is very good with weapons. History Early Life About ten years after Hero Factory's creation, Michael began his life in the Assembly Tower, where a Hero Core placed in his chest and he came to life. He was then introduced to the leader of his Hero Team, Fargo Delta, leader of Sigma 1. He was trained by Delta, Gab Kracker, and Marcus Game. He was trained in hand-to-hand combat by Game, long ranged weaponry by Kracker, and melee combat with Delta. After a few months of training, he was adopted as a true member of the team, being given elite rookie as a reward for his training. He built a miniature hand-held Plasma Cannon. He was then brought on several missions with his three superior officers. One day, they got a distress signal from the ice planet Terra 5 that their planet was beginning to melt. Sigma 1 was sent with a cooling device to save the planet. Making an Enemy After arriving on the planet, which only had minutes left. When the landed and got out, Michael mistook the Corians for invaders of the planet. He opened fire on them, killing six of them. A Terrian by the name of District then attacked him, yelling at him for killing his daughter, who was one of the six. The others members of his team restrained the Corian, but the planet shook beneath them, for their time was up. They took as many Corians in their Drop Ship and flew away from the planet, and it exploded behind them. They expected that only about ten thousand had survived, and from across the isle, the Corian stared him down, and Michael knew that he had just created an enemy that would be with him until death do them part. Suspension After getting back, he was taken to court to be tried for his actions. He was charged with distraction from mission and murder. He was suspended from Sigma 1 and Hero Duty. His tools were taken as well as his badge. He was then deemed as a citizen of Makuhero City. He was placed in a small apartment, and lived his life there for three months. A day after his trial, he learned at the time of his trial, District had escaped and released several villains, and escaped into the city on a motorbike. He knew it was his fault, and this was his punishment. The End of Sigma 1 After three months of citizenship, his three commanding officers came into his apartment and tossed him his Plasma Cannon and Grappling Hook. He looked at them in question, but they handed him his badge and told him to come with them. They quickly got onto a Drop Ship and flew away. They traveled through space for some time in utter silence. He didn't ask questions, for he truly wanted to go on this mission. After a few hours, they started to descend on a desert planet. They got out. Micheal asked what they were doing, Delta told him that something was going to happen, something involving the return of a former pre-Hero Factory friend of Akiyama Makuro when they were working on the prototypes of the Heroes, by the name of Augustus Rook, who was banished for creating prototype heroes who were programmed as warriors and not protectors. They then heard a huge boom that echoed for miles. They looked up and saw a huge crack in the sky. Then, a massive ship came through the crack. Delta said to Micheal to use his grappling hook to get them up to the ship. He then uses his grappling hook to shoot a base of the hook. He fires it and it hits, he then presses the button and a laser line comes from the hook and comes to his gun. They go up one at a time. When they got up, Michael used his Plasma Cannon to cut a hole in the shell of the ship. They got in and a shield went over the hole. They had to sneak through the ship because Mark 7s were patrolling the corridors. They shot down several, and when they were about to get to the engine room, they were captured by Mark 7s and taken to the Bridge. When they were taken to the Bridge, they were thrown down in front of a large figure, who was Rook, but was now called Rookous. He asked them why they were trying to take over his ship, and Game came running at him. He used his energy staff and shot Game. Game flew back to the Heroes. Rookous asked again, but they didn't answer. He threatened to kill Michael, and when Michael said to Delta "Don't worry", Delta said they were trying to get rid of him. Rookous smiled and said good answer. He then beamed them down to a small moon, and then beamed down a giant robot. The robot attacked them. It killed Kracker after he saved Game's life. And then Game shot his energy blasts at him, and the robot stomped on him, and he shattered. The robot was now coming after Michael, and when the rookie tripped and his weapon slide away, and was about to crush him, Delta jumped on his back and started to pull out all the wires he could find. He shot blasts of sonic waves into it. The robot was about to explode when it grabbed on to his leg as he jumped. Michael tried to help, but Delta shoved him away, and he threw him his Sonic Cannon. The robot then exploded, and Fargo Delta perished in the blast. He was beamed back to the ship, and Rookous applauded him, saying that he whould join his cause. He looked at him and swore at him. He then shot the teleport functions and shot the Proto-Hero self-destruct as the Proto-Heroes came at him. Rookous tried to escape, but Michael shot him and rendered him unconscious. He then took his organic staff and sucked Rookous inside of it, he strapped it to his and back and then he then ran out of the room and past the dying Proto-Heroes. He found a window and shattered it, and he then jumped out of it and hurtled towards the desert planet. He landed in a hill of sand and made his way back to the Drop Ship. He flew to the small moon where his commanders had died. He made a small tomb for them, and then left to the Hero Factory, carrying their broken Hero Cores, and he would tell the story. A Team Leader When he got back to the Hero Factory, he told the story of how Delta 1 betrayed their orders, but in order to keep it so that they were honored as true Heroes, he told them that he blackmailed them into releasing him. And that they captured Rookous, but they couldn't bring him back because they had died. Sigma 1 was honored as Heroes, and he was put in jail for several years. Upon his release, he was given his own Hero team, for the truth had been uncovered. He was a Hero, and Sigma 1 was still honored. He used Delta's Sonic Cannon, and his armor was slightly upgraded. He was given three rookies to work with: Alex Torch, Anna Shockwave, and Nathan Flash. He trained these rookies with everything he knew. After they were all trained, they became Shadow Team 1. A Hero In Training Their first mission as a team was the mission to capture the arms dealer Graz. When they came to the planet where he was suspected of hiding, they burst in on a arms deal. Every villain in the room grabbed a weapon and fired upon them. Alex Torch made his way around behind crates to propane tanks. He used his weapon to ignite the propane, causing a huge explosion, knocking all the villains out. They cuffed them all, and Michael gave a small award to Alex for his bravery. Trouble In Terrorist Town Another mission of their's including going to the moon Vamas, a criminally run area. The capital of the moon was named Terrorist Town. Once they got there, they were attacked by multiple villains. They managed to knock them out and capture them. They were there to capture a villain by the name of Tarva, the leader of the moon. However, getting to her wouldn't be so easy, due to the fact that she was guarded by countless mercenaries. They had to use the element of surprise. They used smoke to distract the guards, and then knocked them out. They made their way through the base and found Tarva's room. She was getting her weapons ready when they came in. They threw a gas canister, making the room filled with knock-out gas. She shot at them, injuring Anna with a bullet. They captured Tarva and brought them both to the Hero Factory. Anna made a full recovery, and they were rewarded for capturing the crime boss. The planet was over taken by the Hero Factory, giving Shadow 1 even more glory. Hero Recon Team Several missions after Terrorist Town, one of District's agents threatened that if Michael didn't die in fourteen hours, District would blow up the Hero Factory. He was to be put in a protective cell somewhere outside of Hero Factory, and they would use the Fail Safe Shield. But, the Fail Safe Shield was in prototype stage, so it would be very ineffective. While alone in his underground cell, he was approached by a shadowy figure who called himself Merick Fortis. He offered extreme protection against District's threats, and that was to fake Michael's death. He would be given an alias, and would be adopted into the Hero Recon Team and be given the rumored Upgrade, which the Recon Team had access to. He accepted, and they faked his death. Everyone though he was dead. He was given the Upgrade, and was trained by Fortis himself for a few weeks. He was given the alias of Marc Rift. Frozen Waste To be added Abilities and Traits Michael is very observant, being able to pick up very small details. He is trained in several fields of combat, and is very accurate. He has thousands of battle plans going on in his head, and remembers almost everything he learns. He is very kind, but doesn't always show it. He doesn't care for rookies anymore, which explains why he acts coldly to Rocka and Rick King. He is very helpful to them, though. He is very handy with technology, being able to make high-functioning weapons from scrapes. Tools and Equipment As a rookie, Michael carried a self-made miniature Plasma Cannon, which created perfect balls of plasma. When he became a elite Hero, he was given Fargo Delta's Sonic Cannon, which fired blue blasts of sonic energy. And when he received the Upgrade, he was given a Multi-Tool Plasma Shield, which used lasers and dual plasma blades. When he was sent on a mission to preform Recon on the jungle planet of Baras, he was equipped with the 3.0 Upgrade, which he was given a plasma claw and jungle armor. For after the Breakout, he was equipped with a laser gun that assembled from the stock when gripped by him and only him. It fired either stun or kill blasts. Stun was green, and kill was red. He was only allowed to use kill when there were no other options and as a last resort. He was also equipped with a razor sword. He had a jet pack that allowed him to fly, and it was very silent when in use. For the Brain Attack, he was equipped with a high-tech visor, a energy sword, and a shield He also had clamps around his Hero Core to protect it. Forms Appearances *''The Silent Stars Go By'' *''Endless'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''The Great Work'' Trivia *He is one of 's favorite characters. *He is Invader39's Secondary Self-MOC. *He is also Invader39's Hero Recon Team set from Design By Me. Category:Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Destruction Saga Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Elite Heroes Category:Good Category:Destruction Alternate Universe Category:Living Characters Category:Main Character Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:Reality 2312.8 Category:Shadow 1 Category:Sigma 1